My Stepbrother the Zombie Slayer
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Robby Ray gets someone pregnant. But what if that someone is Jake's mom? Miley really likes Jake, but how on earth could they get together if their parents are getting married? Jiley and Loliver, for now. Please R&R! Chapter Four Added.
1. Bad News Times Two

**HANNAH MONTANA: My Stepbrother the Zombie Slayer**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana _and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Bad News Times Two**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Hey Dad," I greeted, plopping down on a couch beside my brother, Jackson. "What did you want to tell us?"

Dad's face was buried in his hands.

Jackson turned to me, his face serious. "Dad got a woman pregnant," he said quietly.

My jaw dropped. I barely got the words out. "H-how? You weren't dating anyone. None that I know of."

"I'm so sorry, Bud," Dad said. Then, without any other word, he walked out the door and left us.

Before I knew it, tears were running down my cheeks. "How could he do this to us, Jackson?" I asked my brother.

Jackson wiped my tears and hugged me, like a responsible big brother. "What's worse," he said, "is that the woman is Jake Ryan's mom. You like him, right? I think Dad asked her to get married."

I lifted my head. "She-she is?"

"Yeah." Jackson nodded. "Her name is Grace Ryan, or something."

I said good-bye to Jackson and walked all the way to my best friend's house.

When I got there, I rang the doorbell. My best friend, Lilly, answered quickly. "Oh, hey, Miley. What's up?"

"Dad got someone pregnant," I said shortly, entering through the door. I saw that my other best friend, Oliver, was there, sitting at the table.

"No way," Lilly reacted.

"What's worse is that it's Jake's mom," I continued.

"That's bad news times two," Oliver commented.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes, and in an instant, tears began to form around them. "I don't understand. How can he be so irresponsible? There's nothing wrong about replacing my mom, really, but shouldn't they get married first before doing what they did, and not the other way around? He didn't even tell me and Jackson that he was dating someone. And now they're getting married. How can Jake and I get together now?" I sighed.

My best friends know all about how I like Jake.

Lilly tried to look on the bright side. "At least you'll spend every day of your life with him now."

"Does Jake know?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who is it now?" Lilly muttered.

"You two alone here?" I asked Oliver as Lilly went to get the door.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Lilly's parents are going grocery shopping."

"Oh," I said.

"Jake?" I heard Lilly say. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, great, just what I need," I said, sitting down beside Oliver. I was thinking of avoiding Jake, for now.

"Jackson said Miley was here. I came to see her," Jake replied.

"She's right here," Lilly said. She pointed to me.

I tried to hide, but there's no point anymore. I had to face him. "Oh, hi, Jake."

"Hey." Jake sat beside me. "Listen, my mom told me this morning," he said. "She's four months pregnant."

"Oh," I replied quietly. "Is it okay with you? Them getting married? And does your dad know?"

"It'd be okay if you weren't going to be my stepsister," Jake said. "My parents are separated. Mom says she'll tell my dad when she's ready."

"And why is that?" I asked, half-hoping that he'd say that he liked me the way I liked him, half-hoping he'd say he hated me so that I'd think he was a jerk and get turned off.

Jake swallowed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Because," he began. "I like you, Miley. I really, really, like you." He tucked stray hairs behind my ear.

Now I burst into tears. When I cried before, it wasn't that hard. But this time, I'd been crying like there was no tomorrow. I was happy, of course, that Jake liked me, but how on earth are we going to get together now? "I like you, too, Jake. But this isn't going to work out."

Jake took me in his arms. "I know," he told me, letting me sob into his chest. "I know."

"I still can't believe your Dad is capable of doing this, Miley," Lilly said. She was standing against Oliver's chair.

"You think I can?" I said, still crying. "It really hurts. I haven't experienced what it's like in hell, but I guess it hurts like it." I turned to Jake. "Even if my dad and your mom didn't get married, we'd still be forbidden to go out." I sighed. "I guess I'd better go home."

"You can sleep over if you want," Lilly offered.

"No, thanks," I said. "Avoiding the problem would only make it worse. I'm going to have to face it sooner or later. It just so happens that I choose to face it sooner. I'll see you guys."

"I'll walk you home," Jake said.

"Thanks," I replied, a bit comforted.

We were pretty much silent as we walked to my house. But I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Jake?" I said, in all nervousness.

Jake, who was looking down at his feet, looked up. "Yeah?"

"Um," I replied. Then, ever so slowly, I leaned in. Jake caught up and started to lean in, too. Soon, I smelled his scent - much like vanilla. I was able to make out the shape of his full lips, but soon, they were on mine.

Jake had his hands in my wavy brown hair and around my waist. I had my arms around his neck.

I pulled away. "I'm sorry, but I..."

Jake hushed me. "Don't. It wasn't your fault. Actually, I wanted it to happen."

Turning away from reality, I said, "You do?"

Jake just grinned and planted one on me again.

But this time, I stopped him. "It'll only make it worse."

"I guess it will," Jake turned away as we made our way to the door.

"So, I'll see you soon?" I said.

Jake nodded and walked away.

"What a disaster we create," I muttered as the tears began to form again.

(**A/N: **Just an idea that came to me. I thought, _What if Jake was Miley's stepbrother? How will things work out? _I'm not yet sure if the pairing would be Jiley for the rest of the story, but it's the pairing for now. Oh, and of course, Loliver! So what do you guys think? Give some of those awesome reviews!)


	2. The Unhappy Bridesmaid

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Unhappy Bridesmaid**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Didn't I already tell you that they're planning to get married?" Jackson said, straightening his tuxedo.

"You didn't tell me that it was the week after!" I shot back, applying thick, black eyeliner. I guess it was the only way to be rebellious. I can't believe I was the _bridesmaid_.

"Are you guys ready?" Jake asked us, appearing at the door.

"As we'll ever be," I told him.

That week before the wedding, Jake and I had gone on so many dates, but with Lilly and Oliver so that if we ever got caught, we'll say that it was a "group thing." I'd told Jackson all about it, and, surprisingly, he didn't tell.

We headed out, and the wedding began.

ooHMoo

The wedding was held in a classy building, and the reception was held at our backyard. I didn't know what the expressions on Dad and Grace's face meant.

"I still can't believe you and Jake are-" Lilly said. We were sitting at the swing. Our backyard was actually pretty big.

I cut her off. "Don't mention it." I looked at my half-empty glass of red wine. I wanted to crush it.

"I can't believe they had you as their bridesmaid," Lilly said instead.

"You can say that again," I replied, sighing heavily.

"Look on the bright side," Oliver said, swallowing a bite of the spongy wedding cake. "At least you'll get to spend everyday with Jake!"

"That's what Lilly said a week ago. And I don't think spending everyday with Jake is too good. I mean, he'll see me at my _worst. _Like, as a bedhead!" I pointed out.

Lilly and Oliver shrugged. I was surprisingly calm at the reception. I pretty much avoided Jake, too.

"Uh-oh, here comes Jake," Lilly told me.

I hid behind her. "Is he coming this way?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied.

"Hey, guys," Jake said when he neared the swing. "Have you seen Miley?"

"N-no," Lilly stammered. I guessed that she's putting on this obviously fake smile, and Oliver is going along with her.

"I think she's in her room," Oliver said in a matching fake tone.

I guess Jake was nodding slowly now, eyes widening, head slightly turned to the side. "Okay. I'll go check," he said slowly, weirded out.

When he was at least twelve feet away, I finally got out from behind Lilly's back. "Whew, that was way close."

"Sorry, Oliver and I are bad liars," Lilly apologized.

I smiled. "It was no problem."

Oliver took the last bite of his cake and went to put it back.

"Oliver! Can you put my glass back, too, while you're at it?" I called after him.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he went back to grab my glass and turned around to go back. I'm just so happy they're here to help me cope.

"So, uh, Miley," Lilly said. "What do you plan to do about this...Jake blunder?"

"I don't know. Look for someone else I guess. But definitely not Oliver. I mean, he's my best friend. And I know he's off limits because of you," I told her. "I don't like him that way."

"Yeah, I guess," Lilly told me, not realizing my words. When she finally did, she said, "Hey! What does that mean?"

I turned and got off the swing, as Lilly will be chasing me. "Oh, I think you know what I mean! And very well, at that!"

I ran into the house and into my room. There was Jake, examining my pictures. We were like two inches apart. He had his back turned to me, thank god. Lilly ran into me, pushing me into Jake's back. I tried escaping, but it was too late.

Jake turned around. "Oh, Miley. Sorry, I was just..."

"Checking out my pictures?" I finished the sentence.

"Uh, yeah." Jake nodded. "I'd been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, really?" I asked him.

Lilly and I exchanged glances. We were going to have to continue our conversation about what I said about Oliver being off limits because of her on the phone.

ooHMoo

"You guys really moved out of your house? But it's so cool!" I asked Jake as I helped him unpack in Jackson's room.

It had been hours since the wedding and its reception were done. I tried my best to accept - or, better, let go - of the fact that Jake's kind of like my brother now. I mean, I wouldn't mind being stepsiblings with Oliver or Lilly, since they're my best friends, but with Jake? Why him, of all people?

Jake, meanwhile, not only tried to accept the fact, but also tried to face it. He motioned for me to sit down beside him. I dropped his bright orange tie and did so.

"Look, Miley, this isn't going to work," Jake said. He took my hand.

"I know," I replied, leaning head on his shoulder.

Just then, Dad entered the room with Grace - I think I'm going to have to call her Mom now, but I'll pass. I lifted my head and took my hand away.

"What're you guys doing here? We're having dinner downstairs, you'd better go," Dad told us.

Jake's Mom spoke up. "Yeah, and-"

But I cut her off by going out of the room without a word. I went into my room and grabbed a bunch of stuff I needed. While running down the stairs, the tears started falling again.

"Jackson," I said, trying to make my voice clear, as I sobbed. "Tell everybody I'm sleeping over at Lilly's."

Jackson nodded. He'd pretty much changed over the past few days. Maybe he was beginning to understand the situation and grow up.

I ran to Lilly's house without ever looking back. I rang the doorbell, and Lilly answered. Oliver was there again, too.

Lilly didn't need to ask me why I was there. The tears on my face were giving reasons enough. She gave me a hug and let me in.

(**A/N: **I'm not sure anymore if I'll still write chapters for Underdog. I mean, it was supposed to be a oneshot. If I did, I'll have to update for five stories, including Happy Campers sequel, Island Getaway! Speaking of that, I'll start on writing the first chapter. Being a writer is really hard when you have to balance some stuff! Well, review!)


	3. Still Not Getting Any

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Still Not Getting Any**

_Miley's Point of View_

Lilly was actually crying and Oliver was quiet. So I guess they were kind of lonely for me.

"You guys, stop it," I said, beginning to get teary-eyed. "Or else I'll start crying, too."

We were sitting on Lilly's bed, each hugging a pillow.

Lilly let out a small laugh as she wiped her tears with a Kleenex. "We may seem laid-back at first, but we were really affected. I mean, you're our best friend. Of course we'll be sad for you when your number-one crush suddenly becomes your brother."

"Yeah," Oliver joined in. "What she said."

"We're having movie night, right?" I asked. "I really need something to cheer me up."

"Yeah," Lilly replied. "We have the popcorn ready, and the movie for tonight is..." She pulled out the DVD and waved it. "_Clueless_."

Oliver, who was excited, instantly turned pale at the sight of the movie. "Lilly, we both hate chick flicks. So why are we watching _that_?"

"Because I know Miley wants to watch it," Lilly explained, as if it was obvious.

"Anything for Miley," Oliver said. "Nothing for me."

"Oh, Oliver. Of _course_ we have something for you. Here it is." I threw a pillow playfully at him.

Oliver threw the pillow back. "Gee, thanks, but no thanks."

"But, still, Lil," I said, turning to Lilly. "I'm not in the mood to watch _Clueless_."

Lilly dropped the DVD. "Why?"

"Do you happen to have some home videos?" I asked. "Of you and Oliver?"

Lilly's eyes widened in suspicion. "Why?" she repeated.

"I think those are the ones that will cheer me up," I answered.

"Hey, didn't I give you a tape that holds our childhood memories for you twelfth birthday?" Oliver said. "Where is it?"

"Oh, yeah, you did. It's in my closet, hidden away in a small wooden chest." Lilly rummaged through her closet and pulled out a small, wooden purple chest embellished with fake gems. She opened it and took out a videotape. "Here it is!"

Minutes later, we were having lots of laughs watching the first part of the videotape, Lilly and Oliver's first day of school. And I have to admit, it totally cheered me up.

ooHMoo

The next day, I arrived at my house, still in my nightgown. At least Lilly let me borrow something to cover up with. I pulled out my house key and entered quietly. There, on the couch, was Jake, sleeping. And sitting by the kitchen counter was his mom, drinking coffee. She didn't seem to notice me. I walked, careful not to make a sound, to the stairs and up to my room.

"Uh, Miley? Are you hungry? We have cereal for breakfast," she suddenly said.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, joy. The woman doesn't even know how to cook, _I thought. I made my reply short and snappy. "No, I just, uh, ate." Which was true; Lilly gave me two big pieces of chocolate chip cookies and a small juice box to munch on while I was on my way home.

But I honestly don't think I'm already at home. Because my house now is the least like home. And I guess you know how.

I made my way up the stairs and threw my empty juice box in the trash behind my door. "God!" I yelled. "Just kill me!" It felt like I was still not getting any. What am I not getting, you ask?

I honestly don't know. I just feel like something's missing in my life.

I needed to get my mind off Jake. Note to self: Find someone new to fall in love with. And I mean it.

"Miley? Are you there now?" I heard Dad's voice from outside my door. I then heard three firm knocks.

I locked my door and buried my head in my pillow, letting tears fall freely into it.

"I know you're mad, Bud, but can we just talk?" Dad asked.

"No!" I screamed. "Never in a million years!"

"I just hope someday you'll forgive me." Dad's voice came out soft and kind of lonely.

I didn't reply, I just continued crying.

After some seconds, I stood up and opened the door to a crack. Dad was gone.

I pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen. I began writing a song.

_"Under Disguise"_

_FIRST STANZA_

_It was a Friday of prevention _

_She avoided things she knows so well_

_She didn't need all the attention_

_She thinks that fame is short for hell_

_She's a superstar inside_

_But all she ever does is hide_

_She can be famous if she want_

_She feels she has nothing to flaunt _

_CHORUS_

_She played a part in that old movie_

_She used to be in that old show_

_She sang a song and they went crazy_

_Come on, you really gotta know_

_She's lived a glamorous life_

_But now she's super-streetwise_

_Not wanting to pay the price_

_She's just now under disguise_

_SECOND STANZA_

_Trying to be normal as she could be_

_Still they form crowds in front of her_

_She tells herself that soon they will see_

_How much her life has been a blur_

_She has been always known worldwide_

_They haven't seen her secret side_

_She's wanted to come and go down_

_Scared to make all her fans frown _

_(CHORUS)_

_BRIDGE_

_Wearing caps_

_Clad in shade_

_Avoiding claps_

_Just wants to fade_

_(CHORUS)_

_She played a part in that old movie_

_She used to be in that old show_

_She sang a song and they went crazy _

_Come on, you really gotta know_

_She doesn't need a disguise_

_She's just been living her dream_

_No real need to pay the price_

_Life's perfect as it seems_

I put my pen down and began to re-read my last song. The song I'll sing before I quit my life being Hannah Montana.

(**A/N: **Oh, no, Miley's going to quit being Hannah Montana? How will everyone take this? Is she serious and is it final? Find out in the next chapter of your favorite soap opera - in my dreams! - _My Stepbrother the Zombie Slayer_. Please insert a "Ha" followed by a hundred more. I'm glad y'all liked the idea of a limited edition Christmas special. I'm working on it right now. Oh, yeah. The song Miley's written is actually an original composition of mine. :D)


	4. Yes, Or No?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Yes, Or No?**

_Lilly's Point of View_

"What?" I yelled. "How can you quit being Hannah Montana? Are you crazy?"

"The song's good though," Oliver commented.

I hit in the head. "Oliver!"

"What?" he asked. "It's true!"

"Yeah, but that song is about Miley quitting her life as a rock star!" I said.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and we came over to Miley's house to see how she's doing. She told us that she's written this song, _Under Disguise_. Then she said that she wanted to quit being Hannah Montana.

"Where's Jake, anyway?" Oliver asked.

Miley groaned. "Oh, don't remind me..."

"Okay, okay!" Oliver held his hands up, as if he's being arrested. "I just wanted to know where Ja..." He stopped and corrected himself. "Where He Who Must Not Be Named is."

"He's upstairs," Miley replied. "Probably rehearsing for some episode of _Zombie High._"

"You don't know what he's up to?" I asked. "Why, haven't you been talking to him?"

"No, not in days," Miley said.

"Are you sure you're quitting?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet. But my heart and my mind are agreeing, and they're saying yes." Miley can be a drama queen sometimes.

"I hope we can change your mind somehow..." I gave her a hug.

"I hope so, too. I don't want to let anyone down." Miley hugged back. "Just give me a few days."

"Okay, Miles, but we've got to go," I said.

"We do?" Oliver asked.

I elbowed him. "_Yes_, we _do_. But promise me you'll think this over, okay?"

Miley nodded, and never replied.

I took Oliver's hand and pulled him outside.

ooHMoo

I didn't let go until we were at the beach, staring at the sea.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked me.

"I think we should give Miley a break and some time for herself," I explained. "She needs it."

"That doesn't mean we need time for ourselves, either," Oliver said.

I shrugged, and looked out to the sea. The sun was setting, and everything seemed perfect. Romantic. But I didn't feel that way about Oliver...did I? I sighed. "I haven't seen anything so beautiful," I said, meaning the sea with the sunset, and all.

"Neither have I," Oliver replied slowly.

I turned to look at him. He was staring at me, and it didn't seem like he was going to blink. It didn't even seem like he wanted to. "But, you're not even looking at the sea, or anywhere else. You're looking right at me."

Oliver looked down. "I...I know."

I looked down in an instant, trying to stop my cheeks from turning red. I was unsuccessful. I looked up at Oliver. He was looking back. His hand slowly flew to my face, and he leaned closer. I leaned closer myself. Then, before I even knew it, our lips touched.

It then hit me. _I'm kissing Oliver, _I thought, wrapping my arms around his neck. _I'm kissing my best friend. _

I found out then that Oliver was _such _a great kisser. His hand remained on my face, while the other was slowly stroking my hair.

There weren't even words when we both pulled away, and we can't even looking into each other's eyes for more than half a second. I sighed deeply and lied down on the fine white sand. Oliver sat still, hands to his lips, as if analyzing everything. I just closed my eyes, the sound of waves crashing ringing in my ears. When I opened my eyes again, Oliver was lying down beside me. "Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?" I asked him quietly.

He started to answer, but then our eyes met. I looked away in an instant. "Well...uh...I...you see..." Oliver stammered. I looked at him again. He bit his lip.

"Well?" I prodded.

"I don't know," Oliver answered, after what you can call a moment of awkward silence.

"But you just said-" I began to yell, but I just sighed, rolled my eyes and gave up. I wouldn't want to have an argument with my best friend after kissing him.

You know, I have a thing for roller coasters. I love riding 'em. But I think the biggest, wildest roller coaster ride I've ever been on is that thing we call life.

Yeah, I don't get it, either.

"I have to get going," I said.

I began to stand up, but Oliver pulled at my wrist. "Wait," he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe," Oliver said.

"Maybe what?" I was getting annoyed.

"Maybe it does mean that I think you're beautiful," Oliver replied.

I just looked at him for the longest time. Finally, I took his hand, squeezed it and stood up. "Maybe you do." I left him.

I went back to Miley's house, but I stopped by my own to get a pint of Ben and Jerry's. I love their cookie dough ice cream. Somehow, with Miley in love with her supposed-to-be "brother" and me in love with best friend, I think we'll be able to relate to each other.

Wait, did I just say that I'm in love with Oliver, my best friend? Am I really in love with him?

"Yes," Miley said emotionlessly when I asked her this question.

I swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. "You really think so?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah. And I think you have enough chemistry. You look good together."

"But he's my best friend," I reasoned.

"At least he's just your best friend," Miley told me. "What about me? I'm in love with someone who's supposed to be my _relative_. Not by blood, but by what the papers say. It's legal and normal to be in love with your best friend. But with your brother? Nope, not even in _Not Another Teen Movie_."

"I've watched that. The girl there wants to have sex with her brother, right?" I said, shuddering. It was totally gross.

"Yeah, but of course I don't want to have sex with Jake!" Miley said. "Maybe when we're older..."

I shoved her hard. "Miley!"

"What?" Miley laughed, one of her few genuine ones. "I was joking!" She took in a spoonful of ice cream.

I turned serious. "Will you really quit being Hannah?"

Miley tried to change the subject. "You should confess to Oliver, you know. Let him know how you feel."

"Don't change the subject. Come on, lots of people are counting on you. You're their inspiration. You can't let them down now," I said.

"I don't know yet," Miley said.

We pretty much avoided talking about the Hannah thing and went back to talking about Oliver and Jake.

As weird as it sounds, it was actually pretty comforting. Even for Miley.

(**A/N**: I'm so, so sorry for not updating! It was exam week, so I was busy studying and cramming for projects and tests. Anyway, to make up for it, I'll post two chapters each for my stories. But make sure you give reviews for both chapters! I hope you guys don't hate me. Please don't. I promise to update regularly from now on. Oh, and for the Christmas special, I'll post it the day before Christmas. Season's greetings, everyone!)


	5. First Real Encounter

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**First Real Encounter**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Go on." I pushed Jackson while we were standing by the stairs.

"_You _go on," Jackson replied, pushing me back.

We had worked up our nerves - well, kind of - enough to talk to Grace. After all, we didn't even have a single decent conversation with her, even after we met her.

I gulped and nodded. "Um, hi," I said, a little too enthusiastically, appearing at my stepmother's side. I had this unnaturally wide grin that would freak everyone out, even the biggest buck-toothed psycho.

"Hey, Miley. Oh, and hello, Jackson. What are you two doing here?" Grace asked, drinking her coffee.

"We just thought about how awful you must feel with the way we treat you," Jackson reasoned. "So we decided to talk to you. But no, we didn't actually force ourselves to it, we did it by decision."

"Aww, thanks," Grace said, obviously touched. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?"

"Oh, you know," I said. "Just...stuff."

"What kind of _stuff_?" Grace used these air quotes, and I suddenly began feeling comfortable around her.

"We're really sorry with the way we treated you," I began. "Really, really sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I know it's tough having to share you father with someone else. I went through that, too." Grace gave us a grin that kind of meant that she relates with us.

"And, well, there's Jake..." Jackson began.

"Oh, you guys are afraid that you'd be under Jake's shadow all the time? I doubt it. You two are really talented and gifted," Grace continued.

"Well, one of us, anyway," I said under my breath. Jackson elbowed me. "Just joking!" I whispered to him. I turned to Grace. "N-no, that's not what we meant. It's sort of a different thing..."

"Then what?" Grace asked, shrugging, as if she didn't understand a thing.

"It," I said, hesitating. I decided not to tell her that Jake could be my boyfriend now if we weren't stepsiblings. "It's nothing. It's just weird seeing him in the flesh everyday and not just at school. But don't get us wrong, it's really cool. You know, being, like, his stepsiblings, and all."

"Oh," Grace replied slowly. "Okay."

"Has he always been into acting?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, no," our stepmother answered, the hint of a smile showing on her lips. "He first got into ballet. He's a good dancer, you know..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I cut it. "Did you say that he first got into _ballet?_"

I looked over at Jackson, and we stared into each other's eyes intently before bursting into tons of laughter. "No way," I managed to say through giggling. I laughed so hard that I actually _cried._

"Oh, no," I heard a voice say as a person entered the house.

My back was turned to the living room, but I knew exactly who it was.

As soon as I heard those two short words, I thought the same: _Oh, no._

I was thinking of avoiding Jake, but tough luck.

"Mom, did you tell Jackson and Miley my," he gulped as he continued, "ballet past?" He shuddered, as if ballet was something gross to eat.

"But I thought ballet was for chicks," Jackson stated.

"It's preferred more by girls, but boys can dance it, too," I corrected him.

"That's right, Miley," Grace said. She turned to Jake, who had his gaze at the ceiling, looking every bit as horrfied as I was when I found out that our parents were going to get married. It's hard not to bring that topic up. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," Grace apologized. "I couldn't resist."

Jackson and I laughed again, and then I looked at Jake. He was also looking at me, admiringly. I couldn't help but smile at him. He winked once before going upstairs, to his and Jackson's room.

About a minute later, he came back down in a graphic tee he wore last week and a pair of wash-out torn jeans that he wore yesterday. Ugh, it's a curse. I can remember what everybody wears and when everybody wears them. Like if today, you were wearing an outfit and I just met you, and I don't meet you again until six months and you were wearing the same outfit, I'd remember it. Lilly tells me it's a gift, so that the two of us wouldn't wear the same outfit twice, but it kind of bothers me. And I don't know why. Whatever.

"Why are you wearing those?" I asked, all friendly and stepsisterly and all that nonsense. "Are you going out, or something? And are those clean?"

"Why are you being all Sherlock Holmes on me? Or is it more like _Katie _Holmes?" Jake shot back. "Besides, I feel comfortable in these."

"What do you mean, _Katie Holmes_?" I asked, using the air quotes Grace had used earlier. "I'm not clingy!"

Just then, Dad entered through the back door. "Nice to see you guys talking."

"Why don't you join in?" Grace suggested.

The discussions went on, and we got to know everyone a little better. We eventually separated and went back to our own little worlds.

When I'm back in my room, I dialed Lilly's phone number and asked her to help me dress up for a major Hannah event. She was all, "So you won't quit?" And when I said, "Not yet sure, but I think the fifty-fifty chance has become seventy-five to twenty-five," she asked, "And what's the better choice?" I replied, "Not quitting," and Lilly began squealing and clapping and jumping around. Although jumping around was just a guess.

Lilly was at my house ten minutes later, and we stepped into the Hannah closet. I put my wig on, just to see if the clothes Lilly and I choose would compliment it just fine, or not. We had already picked out the outfit - hot pink sequined flowy dress top, jeans, brown boots, a cowboy hat and a denim bolero - when the doors suddenly opened.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" a male voice asked in surprise.

Lilly and I exchanged worried glances.

_Uh-oh, _I thought, sighing heavily. _Busted. How do I get out of this?_

(**A/N: **So sorry for the incredibly late update and the hugely lame chapter. But here it is, anyway! I'm having second thoughts about continuing this, though, because you guys might not like the end. And, no, I'm not giving any spoilers. Just that, as I have said, you might not like the end. Tell me if I should or not, even if, as I said - I _know_, this is getting annoying, huh? - you might not like the end. Bah. I should go and update the other freakishly unupdated stories. Sorry for the, _ahem_, unrecognized words like "unupdated" and "stepsisterly" and others. Well, I'm off!)


	6. I've Got You Memorized

**CHAPTER SIX**

**I've Got You Memorized**

_Miley's Point of View_

The person was none other than Jake.

"J-Jake!" I stammered nervously. "W-what, uh, how did you get h-here?"

"I was looking for something in Miley's closet, when I found the doors that lead heer," Jake said. "You know Miley, right? She's my stepsister now. Wait, Lilly, you know Hannah? And, Hannah, what _are _you really doing here?"

Suddenly practically bursting with confidence, I pulled the wig off. "Jake, it's me. Miley. I'm Hannah Montana. I'm so sorry that I've been keeping it a secret from you, but it felt like I had to. I didn't trust you much, but now, I whole-heartedly do."

Jake nearly fainted. "What? Are you... are you serious?"

I rushed to his side. "I'm really, really, sorry."

Jake gave me a hug. "I know, I know. I shouldn't be mad. Instead, I should understand and support you." He leaned in to give me a kiss, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to or if I should.

"Uh, well, hey!" Lilly suddenly yelled.

Jake and I turned to her, completely stopping the kiss, if there would be one.

Lilly looked at her watch. "Look at the time. Listen, I have to go."

"Bye, Lillian," I told her as she passed Jake and I.

"See you later, Lil," Jake said at the same time.

"See you guys around!" Lilly said hurriedly, turning back once, then closing the Hannah closet doors behind her.

Jake turned back to me. "Now, where were we?"

_Lilly's Point of View_

I passed Miley's brother just as I went to leave. "Hey, watch it, Truscott!" he yelled after me.

I didn't even waste time to look back at him. I needed to catch up and get there on time. Oliver had actually text messaged me an hour ago telling me to meet him at the beach. The beach, where we shared that kiss. At a time like this, in front of the sunset. We were going to have a talk about the kiss for sure. I looked at my watch for the millionth time, running as fast as I could with my skateboard in tow. I hoped to the heavens that Oliver didn't think that I'd stood him up. I just got the message now.

We bumped into each other, both falling down onto the sand. We were both running so fast, we didn't even see each other.

"Nice to see someone finally show up," Oliver quipped, brushing sand off of his hair.

I did the same. "Sorry," I told him. "I got the message just now, and..." I sighed. "What do you want, anyway?"

"I want to talk," Oliver said, helping me get up. "About... you know..."

I sighed, yet again. "Yeah, I think I get it. I'm thinking about the same thing, too."

"I'm tired of the beach and its beautiful sunsets," Oliver said, making me shiver at the sound of the _b_-word. It brought back everything. Huh. Amazing. Just one word makes you remember a past event. "Let's go to my room."

"Sure, whatever," I replied, although the thought of the two of us alone in his room made my heart do all these somersaults. What if we kiss again? Or, worse, what if we do more than that? Not that I mean we'd actually move onto second base, I won't even think of doing that with my age, I mean, you know, we'd actually _make out. _

Minutes later, we were in his room, quieter than ever. I was pacing beside his bed, while he sat on it, appearing to be in deep thought.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Why did you kiss me, really? Do you think you can manipulate me just like that?"

"What?" Oliver asked. "I was not trying to manipulate you, Lilly. I was a bit confused myself."

"Okay, then." I sat down beside him on the bed. "Show me how you think it happened."

"You were looking at the ocean, the sunlight on your face," Oliver told me. "Then you said that you haven't seen anything so beautiful."

I nodded. "And?"

"I told you that neither have I," Oliver continued. "And then, it just happened. Just like... just like that."

"But don't deny it when I say that you were the one responsible," I said.

"I won't." Oliver raised his right hand as he said this.

I looked at his hand, then into his eyes. And he happened to be doing just the same.

"Tell me, is it going to happen again?" I asked him, as our face inched closer and closer.

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"I think it's maybe," I told him one last time, before our lips met.

We were totally making out. What I was afraid of to happen, I actually liked. I pulled away. "Now tell me who the person responsible for that was."

"You, of course," Oliver replied simply.

"What makes you say that?" I said.

"I've got you memorized," Oliver told me. "I knew from the start that you're totally in love with me."

Now, I knew that Oliver was quite stuck-up and obnoxious, thinking he's all that. But I also knew that he wasn't stupid enough to act like that around me. I wasn't even sure if I liked him, or, in his words, "totally in love" with him yet.

"Oh, really, you've got me memorized," I repeated. "Well, try to tell me if you've memorized _this_!" I gave him a hard slap in the face, and I proceeded out of his room, running down the stairs, out the door of his house, and towards my own.

I couldn't believe it. Of course, I still didn't know what that kiss meant, and now I have to decipher that make-out session, and what Oliver meant with what he told me. I don't even know if we're still friends, or if we were more than that. My mind was reeling with all these questions I'm afraid won't be answered.

Lastly, I couldn't figure out and decide if this was the best day of my life, or the worst.

I'm thinking both.

(**A/N: **Oh, no, what now? Will Miley quit? What will happen of Lilly and Oliver? Find out if you stay tuned! Please review! It means a lot to me.)


End file.
